monstergirlsfandomcom-20200216-history
Shadow Hearts
Shadow Hearts is a videogame series created by Sacnoth. The series follows several protagonists through an alternate early 20th century filled with demons and magic. A common recurring aspect of the series is Malice, a physical manifestation of hate and suffering that can be channeled into magical and demonic power. The protagonists usually find themselves destroying demons forged out of Malice on their way to eventually stopping someone who is attempting to exploit the world's Malice for their own goals. Arcmine Also known as Enigma and Black Widow. The Archmine are a series of failed creations of god that live inside the Neameto. They are strong magic casters. 61-arcmine.jpg|Arcmine bestiary entry (SH) Doom Also known as Sin and Purgatory. This series of ghosts walk on their hands and attack with a spear held in their toes. They appear in dungeons in the second half of Shadow Hearts and are adapt at both physical and magical attacks. 60-sin.jpg|Sin bestiary entry (SH) Edna Edna is the sister of Al Capone. She is killed in the middle of a turf war between Capone and rival mob boss McManus, but is revived through the power of Malice. Johnny and his gang defeat her Malice-infused form and put her to rest for good. shadow_hearts__from_the_new_world_art_16.jpg|Edna concept (SH3) Elaine Elaine, wife of the alchemist Patrick, died tragically. In an attempt to bring her back from the dead her husband captured and killed 200 people in order to complete a spell that would revive her body. It worked, but it brought back her body without a soul, and she became a monster. Koudelka, Edward, and Father James (who had been in love with Elaine while she was alive) fight her monsterous form, but lose. James makes a desperate plea to god which banishes the evil from Elaine's body, and the two of them ascend to Heaven. Images.jpg|Elaine Li Li Li Li was a fisherman's daughter. When her father was lost at sea she prayed for his safe return, but as payment for doing so the gods switched her delicate voice with his gruff voice. She resolved to never speak again, and almost was able to start a life of her own when her father was again lost at sea. He even returned from the dead so that Li Li could kill him and reclaim her voice, but instead she choose to join her father and marched into the sea. Li Li's spirit antagonized Yuri's party and the village they were passing through on their way to Shanghai. Eventually, through a magic spell, the life of an old witch, and repeated beatdowns, her spirit was put to rest. Li Li's character model is also reused for the Succubus Queen enemy (a monster that hides in muddy wells and sucks out a person's life force through their reflection). 62-017_48.jpg|Li Li's monster form (SH) Mammon Mammon is the unfortunate result of Jack's attempt to rebuild his mother out of the lives of stray orphans. He is stopped one child short of what he needed, but she comes back without a soul, just like Elaine, and turns into a monster regardless. She is destroyed by Yuri and his party. 83-040_67.jpg|Mammon (SH) Seraphic Radiance The Seraphic Radiance is the most powerful monster a Harmonixer can fuse with, and has power enough to kill a god. It was also too powerful for every Harmonixer who had previously tried to fuse with it, and killed all of them. Denhua used his tower, and his life, to summon the Seraphic Radiance in Shanghai. Yuri attempted to fuse with it to stop it, but he was absorbed into its body, and the monster continued to destroy the city. Some time later the spirit of Yuri's father was able to lock away the Seraphic Radiance, allowing Yuri to regain himself. Before his final battle with Albert Simon he fought the Radiance inside his own soul, and triumphed over it, taking its power for his own. 50-055_30.jpg|Seraphic Radiance ingame (SH) Shania Shania is a Harmonixer and co-star of Shadow Hearts: From the New World. She is on a quest to find new forms for her Harmonixing ability so that she could eventually be powerful enough to kill Lady, the woman who slaughtered Shania's tribe. shadow_hearts__from_the_new_world_art_32.jpg|Shania concept (SH3) shadow_hearts__from_the_new_world_art_34.jpg|Thunderbird (SH3) shadow_hearts__from_the_new_world_art_35.jpg|Tatan'ka (SH3) Category:Videogame Category:Ghost Category:Harpy Category:Octopus Category:Insect